


One of a Kind

by talefeathers



Category: Star Wars Episode VII: The Force Awakens (2015)
Genre: Bittersweet, Gen, Goodbyes, Slight Canon Divergence
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-22
Updated: 2016-05-22
Packaged: 2018-06-10 01:54:57
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 461
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6933250
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/talefeathers/pseuds/talefeathers
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Kes gives his son a parting gift before sending him off to join the New Republic Starfleet.</p>
            </blockquote>





	One of a Kind

Kes Dameron had known almost from the time that Poe could talk that this was coming, and yet nothing could have prepared him for it. For the ache that filled his chest at the sight of his only son in a New Republic Starfleet uniform, utterly beaming.

Still, he managed to keep his own demeanor light, giving a low whistle.

“Would you look at that. Finally something that masks what a goofy-lookin’ kid you are,” he said.

Poe laughed, loud and bright.

“It’s pretty sharp, right?” he asked, turning once, arms outstretched.

Kes nodded.

“It is.” He sighed then, deflating a bit in spite of himself. “Your mother would be so proud.”

Poe’s smile adjusted a bit for the weight of that statement.

“I know,” he said. 

“And what about you?” Poe continued, giving his father a nudge, trying to pull the mood back up a bit. “You’re proud of me, too, right?”

Kes screwed up his face as though giving the question serious thought.

“I dunno… are you sure you wouldn’t rather be a farmer?”

Poe laughed again, and Kes couldn’t help but join him.

“Of course I’m proud of you, Poe,” he said. “Which reminds me, there’s something I want you to have before you go. A parting gift.”

He turned, then, toward his bedroom door.

“All right,” he called. “You can come out now.”

With a mechanical burble, an orange and white BB unit timidly rolled out into main room. Poe’s face lit up at the sight of it.

“An astromech!” he yelped, racing toward it and dropping to his knees to inspect it more closely. 

The droid recoiled a bit from his sudden approach, but seemed to decide after a moment that Poe wasn’t a threat and rolled back, beeping a greeting.

“That’s BB-8,” Kes said. “He’s one of a kind, made special. Figured a good pilot still needs a good droid watching his back.”

“Thank you,” Poe said, standing to crush his father into a hug. “He’s perfect.”

“Oh, don’t thank me. It was perfectly selfish,” Kes said, tightening his arms around Poe. “I just want you to be safe.”

“I will be,” Poe said, giving Kes a final squeeze before holding him at arm’s length. “I promise.”

Kes nodded, blinking blurriness from his eyes.

“Well, you’d better get a move on. Don’t want to be late.”

“Yeah,” Poe said, his grin faltering just the tiniest bit. “I’ll visit soon.”

“I know you will,” Kes said, wiping his eyes. “Go on, then. Get out of here, flyboy.”

Poe grinned, giving his father a last little salute.

“Come on, BB-8,” he said. 

The droid followed him out the door, chirping excitedly.

And then they were gone.

“Look after him, Shara,” Kes murmured. “I can’t lose him, too.”

**Author's Note:**

> According to the Star Wars Wiki this is not how Poe Dameron and BB-8 met, but I thought it would be kind of cute if it were!


End file.
